koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Bu/Movesets
All the movesets for Lu Bu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset Slash: S Thrust: T Low Slash: ↓ + S Low Thrust: ↓ + T Parry: X Redirect: C Defence: ← Defence Low: ↓ or ↙ Leaping Attack: ↑ + S or ↑ + T Dash Foward: →→ Bash Backard: ←← Side Step: X + C Grab: S + T Halberd Slash: S, S, S Double Attack & Impalement: S, S, T Halberd Powerful Shock: T, S Uppercut: Release ↓ S Double Uppercut: Release ↓ S, S Middle Attack: Release ↓ T Double Middle Attack: Release ↓ T, T Hyper Uppercut: →→ S Halberd Charge Attack: ← T Halberd Assault: ↓↙← S, S, S Halberd Fatal: ↓↙← S, S, T Halberd Final: ↻ S Impalement: ↓↘→ T or ↓↘→ S + T Annihilation: After * ← S + T (Hold ←) Musou 1: ↓↘→ + S + X Musou 2: ↓↘→ + T + C Extention Musou: ↓↘→ T + C, ← S + T (Hold ←) Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Spinning outward slash. : , : Wide upward lifting scoop. Based on his →, → + /Release ↓ + , in the previous installment. : , , : A turning downward stunning strike with the butt of the spear. : , , , : A turning backward thrust attack. Based on his , , , in the previous installment. : , , , : A leftward swing, inward strike, two-handed stab, then a turning outward one-handed swing. Somewhat based on his , , combo from the previous installment on the first three inputs. : : Lu Bu repeatedly spin-swings around via downward right via repeated leaping, and ends with him in one final leap to slam-slash with a mighty reap. Final blow has a notably vertical ending hitbox which makes it hard to hit with directly. Based somewhat off of his ↻ + from the previous installment. : , : Leftward-scooping one-handed slash aimed downward. Same as Xiahou Dun's. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style His attacks have great reach, massive damage, and decent range. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Gains a new moveset. : : Heavy ground stomp quake as Lu Bu rears back and roars to the sky. : , : An upward lifting strike with the whole shaft of the spear. Based loosely on his Release ↓ + from the first installment. : , , : A powerful stunning slug to the right. Knocks back on airborne hit. : , , , : A quick, powerful swing to the right in a huge rush forward that knocks back everyone he hits. Inflicts far crashing knockback. : , , , , : An upward punt, tapping again follows up with a slamming slash. : , , , , , : Several extremely quick crossing slashes, then plunges spear into the ground making a quake that knocks away in a launch. : , , , , , : All while one handed, an inward slash, outward strike, downward smash, outward swing, twirling spin swing to the right, then an inward leaning slash that has happens to have a crashing knockback effect from most C4's. : (True): Same as before, but does some blows from his C6 with the last slash launching, and the final slam releases a quake. :Dashing : A back turning slash that inflicts crashing knockback. Horse Moveset : : Lu Bu leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style His attack reach increases slightly over his previous counterpart, with even more radical attacks up his arsenal for crowd-clearing. Lu Bu is also notable for both his high base movement speed and his high base jumping height. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Stun nearby enemies by releasing sparks of red-colored lightning while stomping them for extra damage. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. One of the only two taunts (along with Zhang Fei's) that can inflict damage and K.O. enemies, and resembles/acts the same as Lu Bu's original C1. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Lu Bu stabs his halberd into his foe via an unblockable grab, and if he connects, he takes it out of his impaled target and swings them around then smashes them away with a turning downward smash that inflicts crashing knockback. Somewhat based on his original ↓, ↘, → + grab followup the first installment. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings halberd around Lu Bu 360° multiple times inward per step, and then swings to the right in forward step, and stomps into the ground making a staggering shockwave. : , : Plants his spear into the ground to create a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Temporary invincibility as he takes two advancing fiery swings (inward then rushing forward outward) and then a blue tremor stomp that trips enemies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before but damage of the shockwave is significantly increased and can K.O. targets properly. : , , , , : Lu Bu swings upward creating a massive energy explosion ripple of dark thunder that knocks victims into the air. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth attack, Lu Bu restarts his C4 chain. : : Same as before, except the final blow now unleashes a quake for better range. : (True): Lu Bu turns from a leap and smashes the butt of the spear into the ground for a quake, then blasts foes away with a massive ring shockwave. : , : Somersaults to land on the ground with a ground flash quake, then lashes out his halberd to the right in a turning strike that inflicts crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi Removes bow moveset from previous games. Gains a new ability. *'R1': Rushes forward with a small dash in a similar manner to his old Dynasty Warriors 3 C3 to grab his opponent. When it connects, Lu Bu runs with foe's throat in hand, plowing over anyone in his way, then leaps up in a spiraling jump to choke-slam them on the ground creating a red ground flashing quake and launching whoever is in the way. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Causes destructive energy to come rising up in front of the user. :Triple Attack 2: Smashes the ground with destructive energy. :Triple Attack 3: Unleashes a powerful radial shockwave. Fighting Style In Warriors Orochi, he is significantly weaker than many of the characters. Many of his charge attacks are too weak to kill efficiently within one use, even with very strong elements. His R1 Type Action is also not the greatest, as it is very hard to aim, especially in crowds. However, when fighting him as a CPU, his R1 Type Action is significantly more dangerous than his playable counterpart. In the second installment, he has been nerfed even more severely, although the shockwaves from the endings of his C3 and C6 now have elemental properties. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Keeps his weapon as a cross as he slashes and twirls it six times. Performs a quick stab with one of the blades' ends and follows with two stronger swings. Waves his weapon in a criss-cross motion in front of him, sending seven x-shaped airwaves forward. : string (Renbu ∞): Uplifting slash with blades together. Separates them for a dual downwards cut. Connects them again for another rising smash. Hurls a x-shaped airwave. Finishes by bashing the ground with the middle section of his connected weapon. : (held): Hurls his connected weapon a great distance in front of him. Hits foes as it flies forward and returns to Lu Bu. Lu Bu will not move until his weapon is returned to him or if he is hit. : : Series of swings with his weapon connected and detached. Ends with him hurling his weapon around him in a 360 radius. It flies for four rotations before he catches it with one hand. The weapon will not hit people who are too close to him. : , : Downwards swing. All four blade tips cut at once. : , : Hovers into the air and separates both blades. Plunges them into the earth as he lands. :Dashing : Simple swing that sends a x-shaped airwave forward. :Dashing : Lifts both arms in the air, hops, and smashes the ground with one of his blade's ends. If you press when he smashes the ground, he will do an uppercut. The uppercut applies only to 2nd Renbu and above. :Grapple attack : Plunges the connecting part of his weapon forward. If he connects, he lifts his foe and throws them on the ground behind him. :Grapple attack : Turning rising slash. If he connects, he juggles his enemy atop his weapon. He spins it one handed, cutting them with his weapon's blades like a blender. Finishes by harshly swinging to the right, hurling his opponent forward. :Deadlock attack: Stabs one of his blades into his foe, spins them with one halberd still attached to the chest, reconnects his halberd, and performs an X-slash. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Lu Bu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Makes him similar to his frightfully strong CPU counterpart. Horse Moveset : string: Quick twirling swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : Separates both blades. With a blade in each hand, he simultaneously cuts foes on both sides of his saddle. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. The final strike is far more powerful than usual, creating a large blast once executed. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 6 grants him excellent crowd control and dueling. He can practically plow through any obstacle and is especially deadly with an infinite Renbu gauge. He is the only character in the game who is limited to one Special Tome, but he makes up for it by having all of his stats maxed out at level 50. Overall, the changes he received have made him a more balanced character in terms of playability. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lu Bu mainly uses the cross pikes moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Bu is affiliated with halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Reaches out to grab an enemy via a forward rush in a red wind resistance aura while having the halberd over his right shoulder. If it connects, Lu Bu with an electrified face-grab slams the enemy to the floor. The shockwave from the slam blasts back targets nearby with crashing knockback. :*However, there can be a bug that causes the attack to knock away targets whenever they happened to be juggled whenever the EX Attack is performed. :Musou - Spirit Bomb (無双天武掌): : Roars then thrusts halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning in a funnel; each hit of the blast guard breaks. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Armageddon Strike (灰燼撃): , : While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering unblockable quake. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Unleashes a series of powerful slashes imbued with violent energy, then emits a radial shockwave to knock unaffected enemies away. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams the earth with enough force to create a fissure rising from below. :EX Attack: , , , : Same as before, but now can properly connect on airborne foes. :R1: Stabs an enemy in front with a blockable grab. Once he connects, he runs forward with a plowing/damaging wind resistance aura while dragging his target below-and-behind himself while holding out his free hand. Finishes the move by flinging the target forward off of the halberd with a swatting motion. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Produces a massive tremor by tossing his halberd like a javelin to the ground from midair, before bringing it out again. Blasts targets away with spiraling knockback and hits OTG. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Bu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Unleashes a wide slash to the right trailed by red and black streaks, then stomps the ground with a roar to generate a dome of destructive energy that blasts targets back. :Alternate Musou - Unparalleled Might (天覇無双剣): R1 + : A grapple move with two different functions. If this attack is used in front of an enemy when Lu Bu is pointing his halberd forward, it will cause him to brutally smash the intended target with his weapon charged with energy (akin to a sword chop via the Japanese name of the move). In case the move does not connect, he will hold his halberd with both arms then unleash a small dome of energy in a gesture/pose that knocks back with minor damage, granting him Hyper Mode for a short time with hyper armor added in (which will instantly wear off when weapon switching). :Awakening Musou: Does quick broad strikes multiple times in a row. Ends the assault by mercilessly stabbing weapon into the target before causing them to fly away via energy burst. By triggering the extended version, he will start slashing at one side, dragging the closest enemy while surrounded by a menacing aura, and flinging them into the air in time for an upward skewer attack. Warriors All-Stars : : Akin to his R1 Type Action from Warriors Orochi 3, only it does not act as a grab and the wind resistance aura covering Lu Bu is colored red and black. Launches targets back, and occurs in a quick instant after a brief delay. : , : Similar to his new C1 in terms of the final slashing motion, only it is two-handed and Lu Bu instead summons a swirling orb of black and red energy that juggles enemies for a brief moment. : , , , : Same as before in both the halberd's C3 and Lu Bu's first EX Attack, but if Lu Bu tries to grab an enemy that cannot be face-grabbed akin to a humanoid enemy, he will instead smash his fist onto the ground. The original slam itself also has more quake-visuals. : , , , , : Same as the halberd's C5 attack, but the final stabbing grab can miss which will instead cause Lu Bu to slam down his halberd without the quake finisher. The said quake finisher now has more range than in the eighth installment. : , , , , , : Same as the halberd's C6 attack, only Lu Bu swings his halberd twice in two upward criss-crossing slashes before the final roar (which instead unleashes a shadowy-red aura). The aforementioned swings also unleash red-black tornadoes with slight tracking properties that carry targets a distance. :Dashing + : Same as before. :Dashing + : Same as his dashing . :Jump + : Same as before, only with a red-black slashing trail. :Jump + : Same as before, only with no quake at the end, and has a red-black slashing trail. : : Same as Alternate Musou. Instead of a grapple move with two different functions, Lu Bu just raises his weapon up and infuses it with dark red energy, and then slams it hard into the ground with a forceful shockwave. ;Hero Skill :Tyranny: takes a hit in party's health in exchange for a powerful attack on the enemy. ;Awakened Skill : ;Combined Skill : Category:Movesets